Out of the Blue
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: Oreius is taken aback and speachless when Lucy silently hands him a random gift. An awkwardly adorable moment ensues. OreiusXLucy FRIENDSHIP fic. tis a oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia but would LOVE a talking kiwi bird for my birthday. (Hint Hint)**

**A/n: For the time frame, think anywhere from a few months to about a year after the coronation. **

The small white box with a deep ribbon wrapped around it in a bow looked a little foreign as his Queen's small pale hands transferred the bonny thing into his own calloused and rough hands. The young queen just approached him as he tagged behind her brothers after their day of training. It was the least thing he expected to happen since he did not have as much interaction with his Queens as he did with their royal brothers. The fact that she gently placed a wrapped package into his stiff hands surprised him more than when he first realized alcohol's sting as a colt.

Lucy giggled at the odd expression on Oreius' face, with one eye brow cocked and his brow furrowed like a child who just had sprouts put on his plate for the first time. The child briefly wondered if the centaur knew that she had just gave him a present for he looked utterly confused as to what to do with the dainty package. Deciding he needed instruction and encouragement Lucy pointed at it and said with her trademark grin, "You open it." The three words seemed to jar the warrior-turned-teacher out of his stupor and pulled one of the ends of the bow and opened the lid.

He did not want to be rude to his Queen but…Oreius was not entirely sure what she had given him. It was a rich green and gold in color with an odd abstract shaping and gaping holes where he supposed Queen Lucy had dropped stitches. Picking it up gingerly, Oreius noted one neglected stitch had gotten out and unraveled a hole almost the length of a thing. He was speechless for a moment, at a loss of what to say to thank his Queen for the good natured gesture and how to carefully ask what it was.

"It's a hat." She explained, noting his carefully hidden expression of befuddlement. Oreius tried to oppress a look that seemed to ask her if she was sure it was indeed a hat. But the eight year old queen was abnormally perceptive for a child her age and knew what the centaur was thinking. "It's the first thing I ever knitted." She admitted sheepishly. "Susan said that it's not suited for the statues to wear…"

Oreius silenced the young monarch in the middle of her sentence and placed the knotty hat atop his head. It certainly looked off atop his head and the misshapen ear flaps were certainly not made with a centaur in mind. Nevertheless, a look of pride was painted all over his face. "I am honored, Queen Lucy." He genuinely assured the child as he bowed with his upper body. He began to walk back to Cair Paravel and Lucy walked four steps to catch up with his single stride. Ahead, the kings had stopped, confused at why Oreius had not caught up to grill them about the history of the techniques they had just learned. Looking back they saw the ridiculous looking hat their sister had made and had a jolly good laugh.

Catching up with the kings, Oreius put a reassuring hand on Lucy's small shoulder. Looking as if he was trying to suppress laughter and at the same time spare his sister's feelings, Peter motioned to the "hat". "That's…um, that's a very cunning hat you're wearing, Oreius." Peter stammered in a poor attempt to hide his amusement.

"Aye, my liege, it is." Oreius replied curtly before turning to a sniggering Edmund, "King Edmund you did well today. Although your elbow seems to be drooping when you parry. Such and issue needs to be addressed for if your elbow is weak, the blows won't be as precise and powerful as they should be. It'd be folly to not address the issue completely and thoroughly with you both so I'd like to meet at dawn and again at this time to correct it."

The two nodded, knowing in part that their extra training sessions were not due to a drooping elbow but the jests they made at Lucy's present. It really was a stupid looking hat. But it was the centaur's now and he would make sure for the Queen's sake that nobody would dare say it to his face or in whispers.

**A/N: Its so awkward for poor Oreius that is cute! Anywhoo, tomorrow is my birthday and it would just make my day if I knew what you think about this fic. I think that Peter and Ed are a little ooc but I guess it was the circumstance that caused them to act as they did. I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
